harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Karty z Czekoladowych Żab
Karty z Czekoladowych Żab (ang. Chocolate Frog Cards) — talia kart, na której znajdują się zasłużeni czarodzieje i czarownice. Karty są sprzedawane z czekoladowymi żabami i kolekcjonowane przez większość uczniów z Hogwartu. Łącznie istnieje 101 oryginalnych kart, które J.K. Rowling ukazała na swojej oficjalnej stronie. Handel Uczniowie Hogwartu kolekcjonowali i handlowali kartami. Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan często wymieniali karty w Wielkiej Sali. Harry, Ginny i Neville handlowali nimi w drodze do szkoły, w pociągu. Neville jednak nie był kolekcjonerem, a kiedy Harry dał mu Czekoladową Żabę, Gryfon dał mu w zamian jedną z kart. Handel kwitł nawet w pokojach wspólnych – informacje o tym, kto ma jaką kartę i za co ją wymieni, pojawiały się na tablicy ogłoszeń w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Istnieje ponad 101 znanych kart. Oczywiście, wraz z pojawieniem się nowych znanych osób, przybywają nowe karty. Historia Nie wiadomo, kiedy idea kart w czekoladowych żabach została rozpoczęta, ani kto pierwszy w historii umieścił czarodzieja na jednej z kart. Gdy Albus Dumbledore był zdyskredytowany przez Ministerstwo Magii, został usunięty z Wizengamotu oraz Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, powiedział Billowi Weasleyowi, że nie obchodzi go, co z nim zrobili, dopóki nie usuną go z karty z zzekoladowych żab, na której widniał. Pod koniec roku szkolnego 1995-1996 Ronald Weasley otrzymał szereg zzekoladowych żab od Freda i George'a i podstawił jedną z kart z Dumbledore'em pod dzbanek z wodą, co sugeruje, że albo dyrektor nie został zdjęty z karty, lub jeśli był, został szybko przywrócony po niedawnych rewelacjach dotyczących Lorda Voldemorta. Najbardziej prawdopodobne jest, że komentarz Dumbledore'a odnośnie usunięcia z Wizengamotu i Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów był żartem, świadczącym o tym, że Albus po prostu nie przejmował się próbami resortu, aby go zdyskredytować. Oryginalne 101 kart Merlin-01-chocFrogCard.png|01 Cornelius_Agrippa-02-chocFrogCard.png|02 Elfrida_Clagg-03-chocFrogCard.png|03 Grogan_Stump-04-chocFrogCard.png|04 Gulliver_Pokeby-05-chocFrogCard.png|05 Glanmore_Peakes-06-chocFrogCard.png|06 Hesper_Starkey-07-chocFrogCard.png|07 Derwent_Shimpling-08-chocFrogCard.png|08 Gunhilda_De_Gorsemoor-09-chocFrogCard.png|09 Burdock_Muldoon-10-chocFrogCard.png|10 Herpo_The_Foul-11-chocFrogCard.png|11 Merwyn_The_Malicious-12-chocFrogCard.png|12 Andros_The_Invincible-13-chocFrogCard.png|13 Fulbert_The_Fearful-14-chocFrogCard.png|14 Paracelsus-15-chocFrogCard.png|15 Cliodne-16-chocFrogCard.png|16 Morgan_Le_Fay-17-chocFrogCard.png|17 Uric_The_Oddball-18-chocFrogCard.png|18 Newt_Scamander-19-chocFrogCard.png|19 Wendelin_The_Weird-20-chocFrogCard.png|20 Lord_Stoddard_Withers-21-chocFrogCard.png|21 Circe-22-chocFrogCard.png|22 Glenda_Chittock-23-chocFrogCard.png|23 Adalbert_Waffling-24-chocFrogCard.png|24 Perpetua_Fancourt-25-chocFrogCard.png|25 Almeric_Sawbridge-26-chocFrogCard.png|26 Mirabella_Plunkett-27-chocFrogCard.png|27 Tilly_Toke-28-chocFrogCard.png|28 Archibald_Alderton-29-chocFrogCard.png|29 Artemisia_Lufkin-30-chocFrogCard.png|30 Balfour_Blane-31-chocFrogCard.png|31 Bridget_Wenlock-32-chocFrogCard.png|32 Beaumont_Marjoribanks-33-chocFrogCard.png|33 Donaghan_Tremlett-34-chocFrogCard.png|34 Bowman_Wright-35-chocFrogCard.png|35 Joscelind_Wadcock-36-chocFrogCard.png|36 Cassandra_Vablatsky-37-chocFrogCard.png|37 Chauncey_Oldridge-38-chocFrogCard.png|38 Gwenog_Jones-39-chocFrogCard.png|39 Carlotta_Pinkstone-40-chocFrogCard.png|40 Godric_Gryffindor-41-chocFrogCard.png|41 Crispin_Cronk-42-chocFrogCard.png|42 Cyprian_Youdle-43-chocFrogCard.png|43 Devlin_Whitehorn-44-chocFrogCard.png|44 Dunbar_Oglethorpe-45-chocFrogCard.png|45 Miranda_Goshawk-46-chocFrogCard.png|46 Edgar_Stroulger-47-chocFrogCard.png|47 Salazar_Slytherin-48-chocFrogCard.png|48 Elladora_Ketteridge-49-chocFrogCard.png|49 Musidora_Barkwith-50-chocFrogCard.png|50 Ethelred_The_Ever-ready-51-chocFrogCard.png|51 Felix_Summerbee-52-chocFrogCard.png|52 Greta_Catchlove-53-chocFrogCard.png|53 Gaspard_Shingleton-54-chocFrogCard.png|54 Honoria_Nutcombe-55-chocFrogCard.png|55 Gideon_Crumb-56-chocFrogCard.png|56 Gifford_Ollerton-57-chocFrogCard.png|57 Glover_Hipworth-58-chocFrogCard.png|58 Gregory_The_Swarmy-59-chocFrogCard.png|59 Laverne_De_Montmorency-60-chocFrogCard.png|60 Havelock_Sweeting-61-chocFrogCard.png|61 Ignatia_Wildsmith-62-chocFrogCard.png|62 Herman_Wintringham-63-chocFrogCard.png|63 Jocunda_Sykes-64-chocFrogCard.png|64 Gondoline_Oliphant-65-chocFrogCard.png|65 Flavius_Belby-66-chocFrogCard.png|66 Justus_Pilliwickle-67-chocFrogCard.png|67 Kirley_Duke-68-chocFrogCard.png|68 Bertie_Bott-69-chocFrogCard.png|69 Leopoldina_Smethwyck-70-chocFrogCard.png|70 Queen_Maeve-71-chocFrogCard.png|71 Helga_Hufflepuff-72-chocFrogCard.png|72 Mopsus-73-chocFrogCard.png|73 Montague_Knightley-74-chocFrogCard.png|74 Mungo_Bonham-75-chocFrogCard.png|75 Myron_Wagtail-76-chocFrogCard.png|76 Norvel_Twonk-77-chocFrogCard.png|77 Orsino_Thruston-78-chocFrogCard.png|78 Oswald_Beamish-79-chocFrogCard.png|79 Beatrix_Bloxam-80-chocFrogCard.png|80 Quong_Po-81-chocFrogCard.png|81 Rowena_Ravenclaw-82-chocFrogCard.png|82 Roderick_Plumpton-83-chocFrogCard.png|83 Roland_Kegg-84-chocFrogCard.png|84 Blenheim_Stalk-85-chocFrogCard.png|85 Dorcas_Wellbeloved-86-chocFrogCard.png|88 Thaddeus_Thurkell-87-chocFrogCard.png|87 Celestina_Warbeck-88-chocFrogCard.png|88 Alberta_Toothill-89-chocFrogCard.png|89 Sacharissa_Tugwood-90-chocFrogCard.png|90 Wilfred_Elphick-91-chocFrogCard.png|91 Xavier_Rastrick-92-chocFrogCard.png|92 Heathcote_Barbary-93-chocFrogCard.png|93 Merton_Graves-94-chocFrogCard.png|94 Yardley_Platt-95-chocFrogCard.png|95 Hengist_Of_Woodcroft-96-chocFrogCard.png|96 Alberic_Grunnion-97-chocFrogCard.png|97 Dymphna_Furmage-98-chocFrogCard.png|98 Daisy_Dodderidge-99-chocFrogCard.png|99 Harry_Potter-100-chocFrogCard.png|100 Albus_Dumbledore-101-chocFrogCard.png|101 Karty z Pottermore Alberic-grunnion-card-lrg.png Alberta-toothill-card-lrg.png Albus-dumbledore-card-lrg.png Andros-the-invincible-card-lrg.png Artemisia-lufkin-card-lrg.png Beatrix-bloxam-card-lrg.png Beaumont-marjoribanks-card-lrg.png Bertie-bott-card-lrg.png Blenheim-stalk-card-lrg.png Bowman-wright-card-lrg.png Bridget-wenlock-card-lrg.png Cassandra-vablatsky-card-lrg.png Circe-card.png Cliodna-card-lrg.png Cornelius-agrippa-card.png Cyprian-youdle-card-lrg.png Dunbar-oglethorpe-card-lrg.png Dymphna-furmage-card-lrg.png Edgar-strougler-card-lrg.png Glover-hipworth-card-lrg.png Godric-gryffindor-card-lrg.png Gulliver-pokeby-card-lrg.png Gunhilda-of-gorsemoor-card-lrg.png Helga-hufflepuff-card-lrg.png Hengist-of-woodcroft-card-lrg.png Herpo-the-foul-card-lrg.png Hesper-starkey-card-lrg.png Ignatia-wildsmith-card-lrg.png Joscelind-wadcock-card-lrg.png Leopoldina-smethwyck-card-lrg.png Merlin-card-lrg.png Merwyn-the-malicious-card-lrg.png Miranda-goshawk-card-lrg.png Montague-knightley-card-lrg.png Morgana-card-lrg.png Newt-scamander-card-lrg.png Norvel-twonk-card-lrg.png Oswald-beamish-card-lrg.png Paracelsus-card-lrg.png Rowena-ravenclaw-card-lrg.png Salazar-slytherin-card-lrg.png| Tilly-toke-card-lrg.png Wilfred-elphick-card-lrg.png Postacie znajdujące się na kartach * Adalbert Waffling – słynny teoretyk magii, postrzegany jako ojciec magicznych teorii. * Alberta Toothill – zwyciężczyni turnieju Ogólno-angielskiego Turnieju Pojedynkowania Czarodziejów w 1430 roku. * Alberyk Grunnion – twórca łajnobomby. * Albus Dumbledore – zdobywca Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy za swoje dokonania w świecie czarodziejskim, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, a później wieloletni dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. * Alguff Odrażający – goblin, znany ze swojego okropnego zapachu i prób sprzedania swojego potu do produkcji łajnobomb. * Almerik Sawbridge – czarodziej znany z pokonania największego znanego trolla rzecznego. * Amarillo Lestoat – wampir, znany z tego, że napisał Monolog wampira, który doprowadzał czytelnika do wyczerpania z nudów. * Andros Niezwyciężony – czarodziej, który potrafił wyczarować patronusa wielkości olbrzyma bez użycia różdżki. * Archibald Alderton – czarodziej znany z wysadzenia wioski Little Dropping. * Armando Dippet – dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, poprzednik Albusa Dumbledore'a. * Yardley Platt – czarodziej, który był seryjnym mordercą goblinów w świecie czarodziejów. * Artemizja Lufkin – Minister Magii od 1798 do 1811 roku. Była pierwszą kobietą, która pełniła tę funkcję. * Baba Jaga – wiedźma mieszkająca w chatce na kurzej stopce. Przejawiała objawy kanibalizmu, jedząc dzieci, a wokół jej domu stał płot wykonany z dziecięcych kości. * Barberus Bragge – czarodziej, który był odpowiedzialny za wprowadzenie do quidditcha złotego znicza. * Beaumont Marjoribanks – czarodziej, który zebrał i sklasyfikował wiele gatunków roślin. Przypisuje mu się odkrycie działania skrzeloziela, mimo że Elladora Ketteridge dokonała tego sto lat wcześniej. * Bertie Bott – czarodziej, który stworzył przypadkowo fasolki wszystkich smaków. * Blenheim Stalk – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; znany ekspert w zakresie mugoli. * Blodwyn Bludd – wampir słynny z tego, że zanim zabił swoją ofiarę, śpiewał jej swoim donośnym barytonem. * Bran Krwiopijca – jeden z olbrzymów zamieszkujących na szczycie zaczarowanego zamku. Szlifował kości swoich ofiar i jedząc chleb popijał go krwią ludzi. * Bridget Wenlock – słynna trzynastowieczna numerolog. * Burdock Muldoon – czternastowieczny przewodniczący Rady Czarodziejów (która potem przekształciło się w Ministerstwo Magii). * Carlotta Pinkstone – znana działaczka na rzecz zniesienia ustawy o tajności (Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów), uchwalonej przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów w 1692 roku i zwolenniczka uświadamiania mugoli o istnieniu czarodziejów. * Carmilla Sanguina – wampirzyca, która dzięki regularnym kąpielom w krwi swoich ofiar dożyła niemalże dwustu lat; takie kąpiele pozwalały jej także zachować urodę. * Celestyna Warbeck – znana piosenkarka. * Chauncey Oldridge – pierwsza znana ofiara smoczej ospy. * Cliodna – irlandzka driada, żyjąca w średniowieczu. Była animagiem zmieniającym się w morskiego ptaka. * Cordelia Misericordia – wiedźma; reprezentantka innych wiedźm na ważnych spotkaniach. * Crispin Cronk – Egipcjanin, który nalegał na utrzymanie kilku sfinksów na swoim podwórku. * Cyklop – wielki, magiczny olbrzym, mający tylko jedno oko. * Cyprian Youdle – jedyny sędzia quidditcha, który został zabity podczas meczu. * Daisy Dodderidge – pierwsza właścicielka i barmanka Dziurawego Kotła – pubu dla czarodziejów. * Derwent Shimpling – czarodziej, który zjadł całą jadowitą tentakulę z powodu zakładu i przeżył, aczkolwiek do tej pory jest fioletowy. * Devlin Whitehorn – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który w 1967 roku założył spółkę Miotły Sportowe Nimbus. * Donaghan Tremlett – czarodziej mugolskiego pochodzenia. Był basistą popularnego czarodziejskiego zespołu, Fatalne Jędze. * Dorcas Wellbeloved – czarownica, która założyła Stowarzyszenie Zagrożonych Czarownic. * Dymphna Furmage – czarownica znana z tego, że została uprowadzona przez chochliki na wakacjach w Kornwalii. Zakończyła życie w strachu przed nimi. * Dzou Yen – chiński czarodziej, który żył w IV wieku p.n.e., w ostatnich latach panowania dynastii Zhou. Był sławnym alchemikiem. * Eargit Paskudny – goblin żyjący w XIV wieku, przedstawiciel goblinów na szczycie Rady Czarodziejów w tamtejszych czasach. * Edgar Stroulger – czarodziej, który wynalazł wiele magicznych przedmiotów m.in. fałszoskop. * Elladora Ketteridge – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, która odkryła właściwości skrzeloziela. * Etherled Ever-Ready – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który był znany z podejmowania przestępstw bez powodu i rzucania przekleństw na niewinnych przechodniów. * Falco Aesalon – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który żył w starożytnej Grecji. Potrafił przemieniać się w sokoła. Był on pierwszym odnotowanym animagiem. * Felix Summerbee – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, wynalazca zaklęcia rozweselającego. * Flavius Belby – czarodziej, który przeżył atak śmierciotuli w Papui Nowej Gwinei w 1782 roku. * Fulbert Bojaźliwy – niezwykle tchórzliwy czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, znany z tego, że nigdy nie opuścił swojego domu. * Gaspard Shingleton – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; wynalazca, który zasłynął z wynalezienia samomieszalnego kociołka. * Gideon Crumb – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który grał na dudach w zespole Fatalne Jędze. * Gifford Ollerton – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, znany z zabicia olbrzyma Hengista z Upper Barnton. * Glanmore Peakes – szkocki czarodziej o nieznanym statusie krwi, który zabił węża morskiego z Cromer. * Glover Hiphworth – czarodziej specjalizujący się w eliksirach zdrowotnych. Zasłynął odkrywając Eliksir Pieprzowy będący jednocześnie lekarstwem na katar. * Godryk Gryffindor – czarodziej czystej krwi, jeden z czworga legendarnych założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. * Goliat – olbrzym rozkazujący innym gigantom podczas bitew z Izraelitami. Podczas jednej z bitew został zabity przez chłopca o imieniu Dawid. * Gondoline Oliphant – czarownica znana ze swoich studiów nad życiem i zwyczajami trollów. Zabita maczugą w Cotswolds podczas szkicowania. Jej popiersie strzegło tajnego przejścia w Hogwarcie z drugiego na czwarte piętro. * Greta Catchlove – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; autorka pierwszej czarodziejskiej księgi na temat serów – Zaczaruj swój ser. * Gringott – goblin, który stworzył Bank Gringotta znajdujący się na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. * Grogan Kikut – popularny Minister Magii, był na tym stanowisku od 1811 roku do 1819 roku. * Grzegorz Przymilny – średniowieczny czarodziej, eliksirotwórca. * Gulliver Pokeby – magizoolog, ekspert w dziedzinie magicznych ptaków. Autor książki Dlaczego nie zginąłem, kiedy lelek zakrzyczał. Był pierwszym człowiekiem, który uznał, że krzyk lelków wróżebników zapowiada deszcz, a nie śmierć. * Gunhilda z Gorsemoor – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, będąca jednooką, garbatą uzdrowicielką, która wynalazła lek na smoczą ospę. * Gwenog Jones – brytyjska czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, słynna pałkarka i kapitan Harpii z Holyhead. * Harry Potter – czarodziej półkrwi, znany z powodu przeżycia ataku Lorda Voldemorta. * Havelock Sweeting – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; ekspert w dziedzinie jednorożców. * Heathcote Barbary – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, gitarzysta słynnego czarodziejskiego zespołu rockowego, Fatalne Jędze. * Helga Hufflepuff – średniowieczna czarownica czystej krwi, jedna z czterech założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. * Hengist z Woodcroft – średniowieczny czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który po wygnaniu z rodzinnego domu założył wieś Hogsmeade. * Herbert Varney – wampir, który w latach osiemdziesiątych XIX wieku zabijał kobiety na terenie całego Londynu. * Herman Wintringham – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, lutnista w popularnym czarodziejskim zespole Fatalne Jędze. * Hermiona Granger – czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia; wyróżniała się na tle swoich kolegów niezwykłą inteligencją i błyskotliwością; brała udział w Bitwie o Hogwart, a po zakończeniu edukacji rozpoczęła pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, awansując aż do pozycji Ministra Magii. * Herpon Podły – grecki czarodziej czystej krwi. Był jednym z pierwszych czarnoksiężników. * Hesper Starky – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, która badała, jak fazy Księżyca działają na wykonywanie eliksirów. * Honoria Nutcombe – czarownica o nieznanym statusie krwi, która założyła Towarzystwo Reformowania Wiedźm. * Ignatia Wildsmith – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; wynalazczyni proszku Fiuu. * Jocunda Sykes – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, która jako pierwsza przeleciała na miotle nad Atlantykiem w 1935 roku. * Justus Pilliwickle – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi. Pracował dla Ministerstwa Magii i był słynnym szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. * Kasandra Vablatsky – czarownica będąca jasnowidzką. Autorka książki Demaskowanie przyszłości. * Kirke – żyjąca w starożytności czarownica, która zasłynęła tym, że zamieniała przepływających żeglarzy w świnie. * Kirley Duke – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; główny gitarzysta zespołu Fatalne Jędze. * Korneliusz Agryppa – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący w średniowiecznych Niemczech. Napisał wiele książek o magii. * Laverne de Montmorency – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; XIX−wieczna twórczyni eliksirów, która wynalazła Eliksir Miłosny. * Leopoldina Smethwyck – pierwsza Brytyjka, która została sędzią quidditcha. * Leticia Somnolens – wiedźma żyjąca w średniowieczu. Według legendy była zazdrosna o królewską córkę i zmusiła ją, aby nakłuła palec na wrzeciono. Gdy to się stało, księżniczka zapadła w głęboki sen i tylko mężny rycerz mógł zbudzić ją pocałunkiem. * Maeve – słynna czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjąca we wczesnym średniowieczu. Zanim powstała Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, brała udział w szkoleniu młodych czarownic i czarodziejów. * Malodora Grymm – wiedźma, która podstępem wyszła za mąż za króla, stając się tym samym królową. Użyła eliksiru upiększającego i oczarowała władcę swoją fałszywą pięknością. Potem używała swojego zaczarowanego lusterka, aby wzmacniać swój wizerunek. * Merlin – średniowieczny czarodziej czystej krwi, będący w posiadaniu wielkiej mocy magicznej. Niewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Merlina, poza tym, że był członkiem sądu Króla Artura. * Merton Graves – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; wiolonczelista zespołu Fatalne Jędze. * Merwyn Malicious – średniowieczny czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi. Znany z wynalezienia wielu okropnych zaklęć i uroków. * Mirabella Plunkett – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi. Zakochała się w trytonie i zamierzała wziąć z nim ślub. * Miranda Goshawk – autorka serii podręczników Standardowa księga zaklęć, które służyły uczniom Hogwartu do nauki zaklęć podczas całej edukacji. * Mopsus – czarodziej o nieznanym statusie krwi, który był jasnowidzem. Pokonał Calchasa podczas pojedynku jasnowidzów. * Morgana le Fay – żyjąca w czasach średniowiecznych czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi; uzdrowicielka uważana za żeński odpowiednik samego Merlina. Była przyrodnią siostrą króla Artura, którego później zabiła. * Morholt – olbrzym z Irlandii, który zranił celtyckiego bohatera Tristana. * Mungo Bonham – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi oraz znany uzdrowiciel. Założyciel Kliniki Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, która została nazwana jego imieniem. * Musidora Barkwith – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi i słynna kompozytorka. Była autorką niedokończonej Czarodziejskiej Suity, w której występowała eksplodująca tuba * Myron Wagtail – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; lider i wokalista popularnego czarodziejskiego zespołu Fatalne Jędze. * Newton Skamander – sławny magizoolog; autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (1918 rok), za którą w 1979 roku otrzymał Order Merlina trzeciej klasy; główny twórca Rejestru Wilkołaków (1947 rok) oraz Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli. * Norvel Twonk – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który poświęcił własne życie, aby ocalić mugolskie dziecko przed mantykorą. Za ten czyn odznaczono go pośmiertnie Orderem Merlina I Klasy. * Orsino Thruston – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; perkusista popularnego zespołu Fatalne Jędze. * Oswald Beamish – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który zasłynął przez to, że aktywnie działał w obronie praw goblinów. * Paracelsus – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; znany XVI-wieczny lekarz i alchemik. Jest on uznawany za odkrywcę mowy węży. * Perpetua Fancourt – czarownica znana z wynalezienia lunaskopu − astronomicznego urządzenia służącego do badania faz księżyca. * Ptolemeusz – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi. * Quong Po – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi pochodzący z Chin. Zajmował się smokami i udało mu się wykorzystać sproszkowaną wersję ich jaj. * Roderick Plumpton – brytyjski czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; znany gracz quidditcha, szukający Tajfunów z Tutshill na początku XX wieku. * Roland Kegg – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który został kapitanem angielskiej narodowej drużyny gargulkowej. * Ron Weasley – czarodziej czystej krwi, którego - jak i jego rodzinę - uważano za zdrajcę krwi. Najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera i Hermiony Granger. * Rowena Ravenclaw – czarownica czystej krwi; jedna z czworga legendarnych założycieli Hogwartu. Posiadaczka legendarnego diademu, obdarzającego niezwykłą mądrością. * Sacharissa Tugwood – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, która jako pierwsza używała eliksirów piękności, a wiele z nich stworzyła sama. Opracowała także magiczne właściwości ropy z czyrakobulwy. * Salazar Slytherin – czarodziej czystej krwi, jeden z założycieli Hogwartu. Był wężousty. Cechami pożądanymi przez Slytherina były pochodzenie z czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi, ambicja, spryt, cwaniactwo i przebiegłość. * Stara mateczka Hubbard – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, która zwabiała do siebie zwierzęta, a potem zagładzała je na śmierć. * Stoddard Withers – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi; hodowca skrzydlatych koni. Był twórcą jednej z czarodziejskich gier - połączenia polo oraz quidditcha. * Thaddeus Thurkell – czarodziej o nieznanym statusie krwi, znany z tego, że wszyscy spośród jego siedmiu synów byli charłakami. Zniesmaczony ojciec zamienił swoje potomstwo w jeże. * Tilly Toke – czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, odznaczona Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i uwieczniona na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab za uratowanie życia kilku mugolom w 1932 roku. * Ug Uległy – goblin, oszust, który zorganizował Derby Demimos, a następnie uciekł z nagrodami dla najlepszych. * Ulrik Niegodziwy – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, znany z ekscentrycznych zachowań, takich jak noszenie meduzy w kapeluszu. Spał w pokoju z pięćdziesięcioma lelkami wróżebnikami. * Urg Utytłany – goblin, który w XVIII wieku przeprowadził bunt goblinów. * Wendelina Dziwożona – czarownica żyjąca w średniowieczu. Dawała się porwać i palić na stosie przez łowców czarownic wiele razy. Czarowała płomienie zaklęciem, które sprawiało, że płomienie zamiast parzyć, lekko i przyjemnie łaskotały. Bardzo się to jej spodobało, dlatego dała się złapać aż czterdzieści siedem razy. * Wilfred Elphick – pierwszy czarodziej ugodzonym przez buchorożca. * Vlad Drakul – nienasycony wampir i ojciec Vlada Palownika. * Xavier Rastrick – ekstrawagancki czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi. Nieoczekiwanie zniknął zabawiając trzystu-osobową publiczność w Painswick. Potem nigdy go już nie widziano i uznano za zmarłego. * Yardley Platt – czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, który był seryjnym mordercą goblinów w świecie czarodziejów. Za kulisami * Pojawienie się kart w Czekoladowych Żabach wahało się w całej serii. W filmach są pięciokątne i zawsze ciemnoniebieskie lub fioletowe, w projekcie były również wykorzystywane w wielu innych celach, takich jak gry wideo czy repliki sprzedawane w sklepach. Na ''Pottermore'' karty są w bardziej tradycyjnym kształcie i przypominają zwykłe karty kolekcjonerskie. Każda specjalna karta ma inny kolor. * Pierwsza karta z Czekoladowych Żab, która była widziana w serii, przedstawiała Albusa Dumbledore'a. Harry Potter otrzymał ją podczas swojej pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, a później użył jako istotnej wskazówki co do tożsamości Nicolasa Flamela i prawdy o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Karta Dumbledore'a zawierała również istotną wskazówkę w siódmej książce, kiedy Grindelwald, który został po raz pierwszy wspomniany w pierwszej części, został szczegółowo opisany w relacjach z Dumbledore'em. * Podczas swojej pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu, Ron Weasley mówi Harry'emu Potterowi, że jedyne karty, których mu brakuje, przedstawiają Korneliusz Agryppę i Ptolemeusza. * 101 różnych kart można było znaleźć w grze ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny'' oraz ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic'' (wersja PC), a także na Gamecube / PS2 / Xbox (należy zauważyć, że inne wersje, takie jak wersja GBA z obu części oraz więzień Azkabanu zmieniły zestawy kart i / lub zmniejszyły ilość kart z dwóch pierwszych gier). * W grach karty te mogły być kupione u Freda i George'a w zamian za fasolki wszystkich smaków, lub poprzez handel z innymi studentami, odkrywając je w skrzyniach ukrytych w całym Hogwarcie i innych miejscach w świecie czarodziejów (niektóre z nich musiały być odblokowane za pomocą różnych czarów). Można je było otrzymać jako nagrody za znalezienie i zwrot utraconego mienia i wygrać w wielu misjach. * W pierwszej grze w wersji na PS2, wiele egzemplarzy tej samej karty można uzyskać poprzez odrobinę szczęścia - za pośrednictwem systemu obrotu oraz z opakowań z kart czarodziejów. Jednak w drugiej grze, umieszczanie/rozmieszczenie wszystkich kart, tak jak w oryginalnej wersji na PS1 jest bardziej zgodne, ponieważ wszystkie są zdobywane w ten sam sposób (w ramach drugiej części na NPC niektóre karty mogą mieć dwie kopie umożliwiające handel). Tylko 100 kart jest dostępnych w wersji konsolowej trzeciej gry. * Błędy mogły występować w grze Komnata Tajemnic w wersji na Xbox / Gamecube, w której gracz poprzez ponowne odwiedzenie łazienki Jęczącej Marty raz dziennie (tak szybko, jak to zostało udostępnione po pewnym momencie gry, a nie w trakcie nocy), można było ponownie otworzyć pewną skrzynię (co wymagało odblokowania zaklęcia Skurge), aby otrzymać wiele kopii karty Gryffindora, mimo faktu, że nie jest to jedna z zaprogramowanych kart w grze do obrotu. Może to mieć zastosowanie również do karty Merwyna Złośliwego, ponieważ jest do zdobycia w bibliotece, można go "sklonować" w ciągu dnia lub nocy (i dla tej karty, gracz musi znać wpierw zaklęcie Incendio w celu uzyskania dostępu do pokoju). * Wersja GBC i GBA Kamienia Filozoficznego (gra wideo) i wersja GBA z więzienia Azkabanu to jedyne gry z serii ''Harry Potter'', które sięgają tak daleko, że mają Czekoladowe Żaby dołączone do kart. W późniejszych częściach zdobycie karty i Czekoladowych Żab jest rozdzielone. * Zarówno w Kamieniu Filozoficznym w wersji GBA jak i w Więzieniu Azkabanu w wersji na GBC, Czekoladowe Żaby traktowane były jako przedmioty, które dawały graczowi karty ze znanymi czarownicami i czarodziejami, i tylko w wersji GBA dla Więzienia Azkabanu można było zdobyć wszystkie karty, nawet jeśli znaleziono skrzynie, które zawierały jedynie ikonkę z Czekoladowymi Żabami. * Zarówno Czekoladowe Żaby jak i dołączone do nich karty dzieliły jedną cechę, która miała zwiększyć wytrzymałość paska życia Harry'ego w wersji na konsolę (tak jak Rona i Hermiony w więźniu Azkabanu). Jednakże różniły się w przeciągu lat: karty dopiero w drugiej i trzeciej części gry zwiększyły wytrzymałość bohaterów, a tylko w wersji na GBA w drugiej grze zmieniono ich sposób zdobycia, oddzielając od Czekoladowych Żab. * J.K. Rowling stwierdziła, że zarówno dla Albusa Dumbledore'a jak i Rona Weasleya fakt, że są na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab jest ich największym osiągnięciem. * J.K. Rowling wymyśliła wszystkie 101 kart znanych czarownic i czarodziejów dla EA Games i zakwalifikowała je jako takie, które mogły być uznane do kanonu, a także przelała znaczną ilość światła na historię świata czarodziejów za pomocą kart. Mimo że kilka elementów pozostało sprzecznych, zwłaszcza odnotowanie daty urodzin Adalberta Wafflinga (1899 rok), zostały one zmienione w ''Harrym Potterze i Insygnia Śmierci'', a następnie sprostowane przez autorkę. * Chociaż współcześni czarodzieje, tacy jak Bertie Bott, Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter pojawiają się na kartach, można zdobyć też karty z historycznymi czarnoksiężnikami, takimi jak Herpon Podły i Merwyn Złośliwy, a także bardziej współczesnymi czarnoksiężnikami, choć nie istnieje karta z Gellertem Grindelwaldem ani Lordem Voldemortem. W przypadku tych dwóch, to może być wynik tego, że autorzy tych kart byli świadomi tego, jak obraźliwe takie karty by dla nich były. * Na Pottermore użytkownicy mogli wcześniej zbierać karty w ciągu każdego rozdziału. * W grach wideo pewne zdobycie niektórych kart jest możliwe jedynie za pomocą rzucenia wymaganych zaklęć. * W grach wideo są one często przechowywane w różnych "foliach kart" takich jak Folio Króli lub Folio Dam. Można było przeglądać dotychczasowe zdobyte karty (z podziałem zależnym od części i wersji) i przeczytać informacje odnośnie postaci, które na nich widniały. * Przed pojawieniem się Kingsleya Shacklebolta używającego swojego patronusa do komunikacji w Harrym Potterze i Insygniach Śmierci, istniała teoria, że członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wykorzystywali karty z Czekoladowych Żab jako tajny środek komunikacji. Ponieważ błędna teoria zyskała na tyle duży rozgłos, J. K. Rowling spodobała się na tyle, że umieściła ją w dziale z teoriami na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej. Stwierdziła, że to był tak świetny pomysł, że początkowo chciała go nawet wykorzystać, ale w późniejszym czasie zauważyła, że każdy obiekt, który mógł być przenoszony na osoby, byłyby narażony na utratę, zniszczenie lub oszustwo. Było to też spowodowane używaniem fałszywych galeonów przez Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Większość właścicieli fałszywych galeonów nie trzymała monet po zakończeniu roku szkolnego 1995/1996, tylko Neville Longbottom i Luna Lovegood odpowiedzieli na wezwanie, gdy monety zostały aktywowane przed Bitwą na Wieży Astronomicznej w dniu 30 czerwca 1997 roku. * Karty te można znaleźć w prawdziwym życiu, kupując czekoladowe żaby z Miodowego Królestwa w Hollywood w Kalifornii w Universal Studio. Karty są wyświetlane jako obrazy 3D. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Pottermore Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty de2:Sammelkarten berühmter Hexen und Zauberer de:Schokofroschkarten en:Chocolate Frog Card es:Cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate et:Šokolaadikonna kaardid fr:Cartes de Chocogrenouille it:Categoria:Figurine delle Cioccorane ja:蛙チョコレートのカード ru:Карточки от шоколадных лягушек